


Working Late

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Kakashi has to work late in the Hokage's office again, and the reader comes to spend a little quality time with him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Kakashi saying „please don’t leave me“ to his s/o in a lil scenario or drabble. I hope this is ok 🥺”   
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open!

“That was delicious, thank you,” Kakashi set down his chopsticks and smiled at you. He was working late again tonight -- as Hokage, he often spent late nights at the office -- and you had decided to bring him a homemade dinner and spend some time eating with your boyfriend. You knew it was difficult for him to find a lot of time to spend with you due to his work, and he often felt guilty for (in his eyes) neglecting you; so you made sure to make time to spend with him often, even if it was just eating dinner at his desk with him or taking a quick walk when you could steal him away from his Hokage duties.

You smiled brightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’re welcome, my love.” His face grew warm. Despite the fact that the two of you had been together for quite a few months now, he still grew flustered when you used affectionate pet names on him, and you thought it was the cutest thing in the world. You began to clean up from dinner, putting the plates and chopsticks back in your bag to take home and wash and tossing away the trash, and Kakashi did his part to help as well. Soon, you were completely packed up.

You walked over to Kakashi, who was throwing the trash away, and wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing his face to yours and kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned in, cherishing the moment before you pulled away gently.

“Alright, well I’ll head home and get out of your hair,” you said, brushing some of his silver locks back into place. You saw his face fall.

“ **Please don’t leave me** ,” he said, so quietly you thought for a moment that you’d imagined it. But his eyes, looking deep into yours, begged you to stay, and you knew you had heard correctly. You smiled and placed another kiss on his lips.

“Well, if my Hokage insists, I certainly can’t refuse,” you joked, smiling, and were glad to see a small smile stretch across Kakashi’s face. He gestured to the corner of the room. 

“There’s a cot over there if you get tired and want to lay down. And I have some, uh, reading material in my desk if you get bored.” His cheeks turned red, and you laughed, knowing that all the ‘reading material’ he had were adult novels.

“Thanks, Kakashi,” you said, and squeezed his shoulder tenderly before walking away. “I think I’ll take you up on the book offer. I’m not too tired yet.” You laughed as his face turned even redder, and shook your head. “I’m only teasing.” You reached into your purse and pulled out a book of your own. “I always bring my own reading material wherever I go.”

“A woman after my own heart,” he mumbled, and you smiled brightly.

“Isn’t your heart already mine?” you teased. Kakashi smiled sheepishly.

“Yes, most certainly.”

Hours had passed by the time you laid down to sleep in the small cot, and Kakashi was still hard at work. You smiled as you closed your eyes.  _ He’s so hardworking _ , you thought, already drifting off to sleep, warm with happiness and thoughts of Kakashi.

Kakashi worked until the wee hours of the morning, and by the time he finally finished, you had been fast asleep for a few hours. Kakashi turned out the lights and gently slid next to you in the cot, curling up at your side and burying his face in your hair. He always slept best when he was next to you, and within minutes he had fallen fast asleep, his nightmares kept at bay by your presence. He had decided that working late was worth it if he got to spend the night with you.


End file.
